Secret's Are For Spilling
by Chessa-Sirius-Black
Summary: Natsuke ran away 6 years ago. Now Natsuke is 17, and has a bucket full of secrets. She meets the gakuen alice gang again. Will sparks fly? Will someone not make it out alive, and Who are these people tormenting the gang the text messsages? Read and review
1. Secret are for Spilling Characters

I do not own Gakuen Alice, Gossip girl, and Pretty little Liars.

Secrets are for Spilling

The Mysterious Alice girl, and M are striking the Gakuen gang, and Natsuke's gone missing. Thanks to Alice Girl they now know her location, but will that be enough? All their secret's are out, and no one knows what next. They don't know what they did, but will each other be enough? Over the years Natsuke has become DANGEROUS. It's in her aura, but no one knows why. The game that Alice girl, and M are playing is mad, will some one not make it out alive? The gang is taking a trip to England in hopes of finding Natsuke, but will that be all they find? The gang is older now. Wiser now, and very grown up. Now 18 year old the gang's secret's are coming back for well the grave. Sometimes Secret's are meant to be kept. Sometimes secret's are meant to be spilled. Though most of the time secret's are deadly.

_**The Hyuuga's**_

Natsuke Hyuuga: Also known as Alexandra Cheshire Blackthorn. She has a lot of responsibility for a 18 year old girl. She has to take care of a now 7 year old Youichi. Take care of a 18 year old Nobara who's deadly sick. Take care of her 18 year old friends who have been kicked out their homes, balance her life as a Singer, a Actress, a friend, and a mother. With her plan about to begin, and the Gakuen Alice gang coming to England. Joining her new movie, and Making a album it just stacks up to her problems. It would be very difficult to be able to recognize her now, because her midnight long black hair has now gained red highlights. Her crimson eye's is hidden under black contacts. Her nails are longer, and painted black. Her clothes are more gothic, and emo. She grew in height too. Oh, and chest. She looks like a model now, so if she didn't have fan boy's before she so has them now. Though it's the same Natsuke. She's a natural at hiding, and blending in, because remember Natsuke is a great actress. She's also Dangerous. She has many secrets, and she knows many things. She also involved in secret things, that no one in the Gakuen Alice team would suspect.

Natsume Hyuuga: He hasn't been the same since Natsuke left. He's been different since Natsuke been gone. He's like ice. Just waiting to be melted. By Natsuke's Return. Sure he's dating Mikan now, but the girl he felt like a sister too is now missing. He doesn't blame her, because he would have done the same, but now that all these years have past he doesn't seem into it any more. His crimson eye's seem lifeless. His Raven hair is just flat. Not messy at all. He may be a flame user. A eternal Flame user thanks to Natsuke's Alice's but his flame is burning out. Finding out Natsuke was in England, brought the messiness back to his hair. Though he has to see her to gain the life back in his eye. It's the only way to re-burn the flame. Natsume sure has grown though. His hair has grown, he's got a six-pack. A lot of muscle, and he sure is tall now. Like 6". He's smart too. Oh, and He's a total package. So Now you can say that his Fan-girls has increase. He's The lead singer in Crimson Flame.

Nobara Hyuuga-Ibaragi: Why is she under Hyuuga you may ask? This is, because Natsuke legally adopted her. Natsuke is Nobara's Legal guardian. She is sick. Very ill. Maybe even deadly. She refuses to go to the hospital so Natsuke has to take care of her at home, and it's very difficult for Nobara to leave the house, so that's why Natsuke built their mansion so she can stay home most of the time. She is very happy even though she is sick, because thanks to Natsuke she get's to have a life that Gakuen Alice never gave her.

Youichi Hijiri-Hyuuga: Youichi is also Legally adopted by Natsuke. After all these years he truly looks at Natsuke like she is his mother. He even started calling her Mother. They do have a striking resemblance. He looks like a younger version of Natsuke or Natsume. He's Natsuke's little angels. Though to other's he seems like a little devil. He may be ten, but he is quite the trouble maker. When he see's the Gakuen Alice gang, especially Natsume he's thrilled. Especially since Natsume, and Mikan got together over the years.

The Nogi's

Ruka's Nogi: Remember the boy who fell desperately in love with Natsuke? Well he's on this adventure too. He's still that same boy who fell desperately in love Natsuke, The same boy who still is. No matter how much he tried to stay the same he changed over time. His hair has grown. His blue eye's turned even bluer. He wants to stay the same so Natsuke can fall back in love with him. Though little does he know little Natsuke, has changed herself, and he just can't decided if it's bad or good. He's the drummer in Crimson Flame

Mikan Sakura-Hyuuga-Nogi: She felt bad that about Ruka so she talked the Nogi's into adopting her. She's grown, well in physically, mentally? Not that much. Let's say that Natsume can't call her flat chest anymore, but he can still call her polka-dots. She doesn't seem like her old self in till Natsuke Is found, and she seem boring, and dull. Not like her regular self. Can she become The Mikan Sakura Natsume fell in love with again? Or will she loose him? She's The Lead singer in Crimson Flame.

Aoi Nogi: She gets to go along with her siblings on the trip to France, and she is very excited about being able to meet Natsuke. The girl Ruka fell in love with, but on this little adventure she meets Youichi. The boy who is going to turn her world upside down. Will Aoi fall in love? Or will she end up alone.

The Alice gang( Also the members of Crimson Flame)

Yuu Tobita: He may not look like that old nerd back in Gakuen Alice, but he is still the same. He's the assistant manger.

Kokoro Yume: The Prankster is back and better than ever. He may be older, and looks different, but some things never change. He's the guitarist.

Tsubasa and Misaki Ando-Harada: Yes they got married, and they are mostly the parent like figures for the team. They also are the mangers of Crimson Flame

Anna and Nonoko: Yes these twins are back. They are the personal Chiefs, and designers for Crimson Flame.

Hotaru: The Ice Queen is back and scarier than ever. She sure know how to scare people off, and her part in crimson flame is of course keeping track of the money, but she's also the keyboardist.

Raven and Shade: They plan, but aren't MAJOR characters in the story this time. Well for now anyways

The Bad girls

Luna: She's back, and this time what she wants is unknown. She's working to get on the good side of The Crimson Flame, but is that all she wants? Well she did try to kill Natsuke, and Ruin everybody's life. So lets say no.

Sumire: Luna's Clueless follower is back, but she has no clue what Luna wants either.( Go figure) This time she will have to make a decision. Who will it be? The Crimson Flame or Luna?

New Characters

Krissie Hart: She's part of Natsuke's Band; Flames and Darkness, she one of the few who know Natsuke's real life. She plays guitar, and she childish. She's Natsuke's Best Friend in England. She's sweet, Funny, and the person you just cant stay mad at. She gets kicked out of her house so Kathrin Follows.

Kathrin Hart: Kathrin is Krissie older sister, by a year. She's the drummer in Flames and Darkness. She is another person who knows Natsuke's Real Life. She Acts like a adult, and is in college. She the person you go to for advice, and is very smart. Also one of Natsuke's best friend's in England.

James Elliot: Natsuke's Best friend in England. He's Sweet, and kind. He thinks of Natsuke as a little sister to him, especially since he is a year older than Natsuke. He goes to the same college as Kathrin.

Michi Elliot: James younger brother, and the one who can make anyone smile. He just one of those people who just has to have fun. He is like a younger brother to Natsuke even though he the same age as her. He holds a couple of secrets too, and is a best friend in England to Natsuke. He smart though no matter how he act. He also stays over at Natsuke house a lot, and is considering moving there.

Vincent Rinaldi: He has many secrets, and is the new guy who likes Natsuke. He is dating her for their singing contract, and knows Natsuke hates his guts. He going to still try though.

Alicia Hyuuga: Remember her from before? She only appeared once, but she is quite dangerous. She is back in the form of a 11 year old, and she is ready to be Youichi guardian angel.

Richie Rinaldi: One of Youichi new friends when he goes to school in England. He is nice, sweet, and has a small crush on Natsuke, but then again it's hard not too.

Ali Rose: Another one of Youichi's first friends, and she is a big fan of both Crimson Flame, and Flames and Darkness.

The Mysterious unknown Characters

Alice girl: She seems to have mood swings, some times she helping the Gakuen Alice gang, sometimes she is making them miserable. She is good, and bad in the case. Hotaru can't trace her through the text messages, so they've concluded she does have a Alice. They just don't know what.

M: Okay she loves to make them miserable. She doesn't like helping them at all. She likes torturing them, but it seems like the only person that she just can't scare is Natsuke. Knowing her secret you would think that Natsuke would be scared of her. Though Natsuke's secret is so deadly, and dangerous M is scared of her. She also must have a Alice, because Hotaru can't trace her either.

SS: Natsuke untraceable resources, and helper. No one seems to know who this is, but it must be deadly.

_**Will The Gakuen Alice gang be able to survive? Or will someone end up died? **_


	2. Prologue Part 1

_I do not own gakuen alice or gossip girl _

_**Final chapter of. " Hey! Everybody has secrets."**_

_**Mikan: Thanks for reading **_

_**Anna: And sticking with us till the end. And please continue to.**_

_**Nonoko: Have a happy holidays.**_

_**Natsume: Please read the sequel Secrets are for spilling.**_

_**Hotaru: I guess this is good bye in till next time huh?**_

_**Yuu: We have had some good memories huh?**_

_**Koko: Yep! So many times we laughed, and cried.**_

_**Kitsumne: Held each other closely.**_

_**Youichi: When we fell. Together**_

_**Nobara: And helped each other get back up.**_

_**Raven: When we smiled together.**_

_**Shade: When we just sat around doing nothing.**_

_**Ruka: And just had fun. Thank you all for sticking with us.**_

_**Natsuke: We have had many memories together, haven't we? Well you know what rhis isn't the end this is only a beginning. **_

_**Everyone: Goodbye for now!**_

_**Prologue part 1: **_

_**Ever Lasting Memories **_

_**~ I promise you I will always remember you, but I have to do this…I have to… For us. They wont get away with this."**_

_**6 years ago**_

_**Mikan P.O.V**_

I was packing my clothing, and stuff. Was going to run away with Natsuke. We needed to get revenge on those people. I cant believe they did that to us. We were humiliated. I cant believe they went that far to get revenge. Me, and Natsuke were going to run away, and get payback. We were going to leave everything behind…Natsume… Ruka…Hotaru…Yuu… Nonoko… Anna…Kitsumne…Kokoro…Youichi… Nobara…Narumi…Everything…I don't want to but I have to…It's my only choice…

Suddenly I was hit behind the head, and the last thing I heard was. " I'm so sorry Mikan. I Love You. Remember That." Before everything went black.

Natsuke P.O.V

" I'm So Sorry Mikan. I Love You. Remember That." I whispered. Tears dripping down my chin. She couldn't go with me. This life is not for her. I cant take her away from all this. She's in love with Natsume, and Natsume loves her. They belong together, but me? I have to do this for all of us. I'm so sorry everyone. I kissed her forehead, and quickly hugging her before I ran.

I ran from the room, and kept running till I was at the D.A. " Nobara, Youichi can I talk to you for a second." I breathlessly asked.

They nodded, and we went to my dorm, where my bags are already packed, just waiting for me to pick them up, and run away. " A-are you running away?" Nobara choked tears starting to flow from her eyes.

I nodded. " Please! Don't go!" Nobara whimpered.

Youichi looked up, and said. " If you have to go…Take me with you…Please."

I shook my head. " I can't…I'm sorry…" I whispered.

" Please!" They begged. Crying, they had nothing left here. I understood the feeling. " Fine." I said. " Go pack. I have to do some more things."

I left the room. I first went to Natsumes room. I hugged him quickly. " I love you, always, forever, remember that alright?"

He nodded. " Yes. I Love you too sis. Now and forever. What's up?" He said.

I Smiled kissed his cheek, and said. " Just wanted to let you know." Then I walked out the room. Then I visited, Yuu, Kokoro, Anna, and Nonoko, and did the same thing. I then visited Hotaru and Kitsumne. Finally I was at Ruka's room. " Hello." I whispered hugging him. " I Love you as a friend, I Love you as a brother, and I think I'm starting to have feelings for you." I said.

" I Love you more than I can ever explain. I Always will love you." Ruka said, and he leaned down to kiss me. I kissed back, and when we finally parted I said. " I…Love…You…I May always will" And I meant it. I Am in love with Ruka Nogi. " I-I've got to go." I said. Then I left Ruka. If I stayed any longer than I wouldn't be able to leave. When I got back to my dorm. Nobara, and Youichi had there bags packed. I Guess This is good Bye. I hope they know I'm doing this for them. I hope they know I love them. I always will. I hope they remember me.

Natsume's P.O.V

We went into Natsuke's room expecting to see her, but we knew we wasn't. When she came to my room. When she went to tell everyone she loved them, and to remember that, it was her way of saying goodbye. I only knew this, because when we went to find mikan she was knocked out on her bed, next to a bag of items, and when we asked mikan she said that Natsuke hit her, and knocked her out. Mikan told us everything. The plan about running away. The revenge. Everything_**. **_Even though we all knew that she wasn't going to be there we hoped, but we saw nothing. She's gone, like Mikan said. We walked over to the bed, and found a recording. I started the recording, and heard Natsuke's voice say good bye, as she started singing. Then I read the note she left behind. She took Youichi, and Nobara with her. We all started crying as we read, and listened. How could she leave us?

_**Live Like there's no tomorrow By Selena Gomez**_

_Italics: The recording of the song she left for them._

**Bold: The note she left for them to read**

_If time could tune in today and we left too many things to say_

_If we could turn it back what would we want to change? but now's the time to take a chance_

_C'mon, we got to make a stand_

_What if we gotta lose the choices in our hands_

_And we can find a way to do anything if we try to _

**I Wish I could say good bye. Face to Face. I wish that we could have never went to Hawaii I wish we had better moments. More Good moments. I Wish All the good moments I had today would never end. I wish I could live like there is no tomorrow.**

_Live like there's no tomorrow, (cause all we have is here right now)_

_Love like it's all that we know. (The only chance that we ever found)_

_Believe in what we feel inside, _

_Believe in it and it'll never never let this life pass us like there's no tomorrow._

**I remembe****r us laughing, playing tag, all together. Like one big happy family. Running, falling, laughing. I want to hold this memory to my heart. Natsume I remember when I fell , you caught me. When I cried. You wiped the tears away. **

**Your are a terrific big brother, you may be mean to others, and sometimes me, but I know you love me. Mikan you made me laugh when no one could. You made me smile when all I wanted to do is cry. Thank you guys. For the best years of my life. You may act stupid, and clumsy, but you do have a brain. I'm sorry for leaving you, but I do love you, and I know you'll always love me too.**

_It never was a night at day and then the week will fade away_

_Let it be. nothing less. and let the dreams a leap and fade and hope you fly, feel what it's like to be alive_

_Give it all, what we've got and lay it all on the lineAnd we can find a way to do anything if we try to_

**Anna, Kokoro, Kitsumne, Yuu, Nonoko you guys helped bring back what I forgot. Thank you. So much. You gave me the best year of my life. Without you I wouldn't have made it. Thank you. When I forgot you taught me how to cook, you taught me how to mix chemicals, you taught me how to laugh again. You made me smile. You taught me how to joke, and remind me that you were all there for me thank you. I Love you all. Thank you for being my friend.**

_Live like there's no tomorrow, (cause all we have is here right now)_

_Love like it's all that we know. (The only chance that we ever found)Believe in what we feel inside,_

_ Believe in it and it'll never never let this life pass us like there's no tomorrow._

**Hotaru, Ice queen. Thank you for being you. I wouldn't have learned that you don't always have to be nice to someone for them to love you. Like you love me. You may hurt me, and you may call me a idiot, but you have a big warm heart. I Love you. It's because of you that I can do this. I may cry, but I have to do this.**

_Will you be by my side? _

_We'll do this you and Me. _

_Nothing is impossible. _

_Nothing is impossible! _

**I wish I could be with you Ruka. I'm not good for you though. I'm not the person you should love. I'm a horrible person. I Don't deserve you. You deserve someone better. It sucks cause I fell hard for you. I don't want to leave you, and I'm selfish for wishing that you'll always love me, the way I'll always love you. Please remember me, because I hope to come back! I really do. **

_like there's no tomorrow, (cause all we have is here right now)_

_Love like it's all that we know. (The only chance that we ever found)_

_Believe in what we feel inside, _

_Believe in it and it'll never never let this life pass us by_

_Live like there's no tomorrow._**So Everyone please for me, remember me, and don't cry, be happy. I'm begging you. Please…Love me, remember me, hold my memory to your heart, cause as I run away to get revenge for what they've done…I'm doing that for you…So please love me….Hold my memory to your heart….remember me…always….**

_ive like there's no tomorrow, (cause all we have is here right now)_

_Love like it's all that we know. (__The only chance that we ever found)_

_Believe in what we feel inside, Believe in it and it'll never die_

**So Today, This year we all had good memories right? Well hold them to your heart! Don't cry over me, I don't want that, Don't you dare cry. So remember me, like I never left. So if we ever meet again, no when we will meet again. It was like we can begin where I left off. So live life like there's no tomorrow cause I need to know your enjoying life for me. Love like it all you know. Cause it'll never let you down like I did. Again I'm sorry. Believe in what you feel inside, and I'll return someday. Believe in it, and it'll never die. This wish will come true, I will return, and I will always care.**

**love always, and remember for life**

**~Natsuke Sakura-Hyuuga~**

_**We cried. She was really gone. Then the taped played again. Natsuke's Final song:**_

I'll Always Remember You

_**Miley Cyrus/ Hannah Montana **_

_**Singing: Natsuke Hyuuga**_

_**I always knew this day would come**_

_**We'd be standing one by one**_

_**With our future in our hands**_

_**So many dreams so many plans**_

_**Always knew after all these years**_

_**There'd be laughter there'd be tears**_

_**But never thought that I'd walk away with so much joy but so much pain**_

_**And it's so hard to say goodbye**_

_**But yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on**_

_**I**__**'m so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya**_

_**The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph**_

_**And hold you in my heart forever**_

_**I'll always remember you**_

_**Nanananana**_

_**Another chapter in the book cant go back but you can look**_

_**And there we are on every page**_

_** Memories I'll always save**_

_**Up ahead on the open doors **_

_**Who knows what were he**__**ading towards?**_

_**I wish you love I wish you luck**_

_**For you the world just opens up**_

_**But it's so hard to say goodbye**_

_**Yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on**_

_**I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya**_

_**The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph**_

_**And hold you in my heart foreverI'll always remember you**_

_**Everyday that we had all the good all the bad I'll keep them here inside**_

_**All the times we shared every place everywhere**_

_**You touched my life**_

_**Y**__**eah one day we'll look back we'll smile and we'll laugh**_

_**But right now we just cry**_

_**Cause it's so hard to say goodbye**_

_**Yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on**_

_**I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya**_

_**The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph**_

_**And hold you in my heart forever**_

_**I'll always remember you**_

_**NananananaI'll always remember you**_

_**I'll always remember you**_

All of our phones beeped at the same time, and we read it, it was probably the last thing we ever excepted. We thought it was from Natsuke, but this is too much….

Your crying? Well Your going to have more hard ships to come, cause Natsuke may be gone, but her secrets travel still remains. Your secret still remains, I know what you did, and it's about to hurt you. I'm going to make sure that you ALL get what you deserve. Have fun for now, oh and have fun chasing Natsuke down, and running away from me, because I'm always behind you. I'm always behind Natsuke, and I know everything. Don't you love Me?

XOXO Alice Girl.

I know what you did. I know what she did. I know what all you did, and we are coming. We are going to attack. Not yet. Keep guessing who we are, cause I can be anybody. This is why you don't trust anybody with your secrets, because some one is going to leek it to the wrong person, and there will be trouble. So I just have 9 words for you. I know what you did, and I'm still breathing.

~M


	3. Prologue Part 2

I do not own Gakuen Alice, Gossip girl, and Pretty little Liars.

Secrets are for Spilling

The Mysterious Alice girl, and M are striking the Gakuen gang, and Natsuke's gone missing. Thanks to Alice Girl they now know her location, but will that be enough? All their secret's are out, and no one knows what next. They don't know what they did, but will each other be enough? Over the years Natsuke has become DANGEROUS. It's in her aura, but no one knows why. The game that Alice girl, and M are playing is mad, will some one not make it out alive? The gang is taking a trip to England in hopes of finding Natsuke, but will that be all they find? The gang is older now. Wiser now, and very grown up. Now 18 year old the gang's secret's are coming back for well the grave. Sometimes Secret's are meant to be kept. Sometimes secret's are meant to be spilled. Though most of the time secret's are deadly.

_**The Hyuuga's**_

Natsuke Hyuuga: Also known as Alexandra Cheshire Blackthorn. She has a lot of responsibility for a 18 year old girl. She has to take care of a now 7 year old Youichi. Take care of a 18 year old Nobara who's deadly sick. Take care of her 18 year old friends who have been kicked out their homes, balance her life as a Singer, a Actress, a friend, and a mother. With her plan about to begin, and the Gakuen Alice gang coming to England. Joining her new movie, and Making a album it just stacks up to her problems. It would be very difficult to be able to recognize her now, because her midnight long black hair has now gained red highlights. Her crimson eye's is hidden under black contacts. Her nails are longer, and painted black. Her clothes are more gothic, and emo. She grew in height too. Oh, and chest. She looks like a model now, so if she didn't have fan boy's before she so has them now. Though it's the same Natsuke. She's a natural at hiding, and blending in, because remember Natsuke is a great actress. She's also Dangerous. She has many secrets, and she knows many things. She also involved in secret things, that no one in the Gakuen Alice team would suspect.

Natsume Hyuuga: He hasn't been the same since Natsuke left. He's been different since Natsuke been gone. He's like ice. Just waiting to be melted. By Natsuke's Return. Sure he's dating Mikan now, but the girl he felt like a sister too is now missing. He doesn't blame her, because he would have done the same, but now that all these years have past he doesn't seem into it any more. His crimson eye's seem lifeless. His Raven hair is just flat. Not messy at all. He may be a flame user. A eternal Flame user thanks to Natsuke's Alice's but his flame is burning out. Finding out Natsuke was in England, brought the messiness back to his hair. Though he has to see her to gain the life back in his eye. It's the only way to re-burn the flame. Natsume sure has grown though. His hair has grown, he's got a six-pack. A lot of muscle, and he sure is tall now. Like 6". He's smart too. Oh, and He's a total package. So Now you can say that his Fan-girls has increase. He's The lead singer in Crimson Flame.

Nobara Hyuuga-Ibaragi: Why is she under Hyuuga you may ask? This is, because Natsuke legally adopted her. Natsuke is Nobara's Legal guardian. She is sick. Very ill. Maybe even deadly. She refuses to go to the hospital so Natsuke has to take care of her at home, and it's very difficult for Nobara to leave the house, so that's why Natsuke built their mansion so she can stay home most of the time. She is very happy even though she is sick, because thanks to Natsuke she get's to have a life that Gakuen Alice never gave her.

Youichi Hijiri-Hyuuga: Youichi is also Legally adopted by Natsuke. After all these years he truly looks at Natsuke like she is his mother. He even started calling her Mother. They do have a striking resemblance. He looks like a younger version of Natsuke or Natsume. He's Natsuke's little angels. Though to other's he seems like a little devil. He may be ten, but he is quite the trouble maker. When he see's the Gakuen Alice gang, especially Natsume he's thrilled. Especially since Natsume, and Mikan got together over the years.

The Nogi's

Ruka's Nogi: Remember the boy who fell desperately in love with Natsuke? Well he's on this adventure too. He's still that same boy who fell desperately in love Natsuke, The same boy who still is. No matter how much he tried to stay the same he changed over time. His hair has grown. His blue eye's turned even bluer. He wants to stay the same so Natsuke can fall back in love with him. Though little does he know little Natsuke, has changed herself, and he just can't decided if it's bad or good. He's the drummer in Crimson Flame

Mikan Sakura-Hyuuga-Nogi: She felt bad that about Ruka so she talked the Nogi's into adopting her. She's grown, well in physically, mentally? Not that much. Let's say that Natsume can't call her flat chest anymore, but he can still call her polka-dots. She doesn't seem like her old self in till Natsuke Is found, and she seem boring, and dull. Not like her regular self. Can she become The Mikan Sakura Natsume fell in love with again? Or will she loose him? She's The Lead singer in Crimson Flame.

Aoi Nogi: She gets to go along with her siblings on the trip to France, and she is very excited about being able to meet Natsuke. The girl Ruka fell in love with, but on this little adventure she meets Youichi. The boy who is going to turn her world upside down. Will Aoi fall in love? Or will she end up alone.

The Alice gang( Also the members of Crimson Flame)

Yuu Tobita: He may not look like that old nerd back in Gakuen Alice, but he is still the same. He's the assistant manger.

Kokoro Yume: The Prankster is back and better than ever. He may be older, and looks different, but some things never change. He's the guitarist.

Tsubasa and Misaki Ando-Harada: Yes they got married, and they are mostly the parent like figures for the team. They also are the mangers of Crimson Flame

Anna and Nonoko: Yes these twins are back. They are the personal Chiefs, and designers for Crimson Flame.

Hotaru: The Ice Queen is back and scarier than ever. She sure know how to scare people off, and her part in crimson flame is of course keeping track of the money, but she's also the keyboardist.

Raven and Shade: They plan, but aren't MAJOR characters in the story this time. Well for now anyways

The Bad girls

Luna: She's back, and this time what she wants is unknown. She's working to get on the good side of The Crimson Flame, but is that all she wants? Well she did try to kill Natsuke, and Ruin everybody's life. So lets say no.

Sumire: Luna's Clueless follower is back, but she has no clue what Luna wants either.( Go figure) This time she will have to make a decision. Who will it be? The Crimson Flame or Luna?

New Characters

Krissie Hart: She's part of Natsuke's Band; Flames and Darkness, she one of the few who know Natsuke's real life. She plays guitar, and she childish. She's Natsuke's Best Friend in England. She's sweet, Funny, and the person you just cant stay mad at. She gets kicked out of her house so Kathrin Follows.

Kathrin Hart: Kathrin is Krissie older sister, by a year. She's the drummer in Flames and Darkness. She is another person who knows Natsuke's Real Life. She Acts like a adult, and is in college. She the person you go to for advice, and is very smart. Also one of Natsuke's best friend's in England.

James Elliot: Natsuke's Best friend in England. He's Sweet, and kind. He thinks of Natsuke as a little sister to him, especially since he is a year older than Natsuke. He goes to the same college as Kathrin.

Michi Elliot: James younger brother, and the one who can make anyone smile. He just one of those people who just has to have fun. He is like a younger brother to Natsuke even though he the same age as her. He holds a couple of secrets too, and is a best friend in England to Natsuke. He smart though no matter how he act. He also stays over at Natsuke house a lot, and is considering moving there.

Vincent Rinaldi: He has many secrets, and is the new guy who likes Natsuke. He is dating her for their singing contract, and knows Natsuke hates his guts. He going to still try though.

Alicia Hyuuga: Remember her from before? She only appeared once, but she is quite dangerous. She is back in the form of a 11 year old, and she is ready to be Youichi guardian angel.

Richie Rinaldi: One of Youichi new friends when he goes to school in England. He is nice, sweet, and has a small crush on Natsuke, but then again it's hard not too.

Ali Rose: Another one of Youichi's first friends, and she is a big fan of both Crimson Flame, and Flames and Darkness.

The Mysterious unknown Characters

Alice girl: She seems to have mood swings, some times she helping the Gakuen Alice gang, sometimes she is making them miserable. She is good, and bad in the case. Hotaru can't trace her through the text messages, so they've concluded she does have a Alice. They just don't know what.

M: Okay she loves to make them miserable. She doesn't like helping them at all. She likes torturing them, but it seems like the only person that she just can't scare is Natsuke. Knowing her secret you would think that Natsuke would be scared of her. Though Natsuke's secret is so deadly, and dangerous M is scared of her. She also must have a Alice, because Hotaru can't trace her either.

SS: Natsuke untraceable resources, and helper. No one seems to know who this is, but it must be deadly.

_**Will The Gakuen Alice gang be able to survive? Or will someone end up died? **_


	4. Authors Note

Authors note

Thanks for reading this, and I wanted to apolgize for not updating these stories. I will try to update them as much as I can. For the past couple months I have been on writers block, but I am really committed to these stories, and will continue writing. Feel free to message me about ideas you have, or what I should do better. Please review these stories, because that will make me very happy. Also it will be extremely harder now since my baby brother is a newborn and my mom will need help with him. The bigger problem is state testing, but I will try to update a lot. By The way I am changing my Account name to, ChessaBlack, So Thank you again, and the next chapters will be posted as soon as possible.

I Also want to announce that there will be new stories. There will be a Icarly fan fiction called, " I Was Arranged." This story is a crossover of I Carly Harry Potter, and glee. Freddie is a prince arranged to Marry Sam. His Childhood friend. No one knows Freddie is a prince in till Carly spills the secret. Sam and Freddie were in love, but due a incident Sam runs away from Freddie with her twin sister Luna. Lucien, Freddie's twin also loses his love, Luna. Sam and Luna meet Freddie and Lucien again in the train to Hogwarts. Will there love be able to survive? Or will Evil destroy it forever?

Another story is also a Icarly fan fiction called, " I Princess." In this story Sam's a princess, but no one knows. Freddie finds out and declares his love for her. Now Freddie is competing for Sam's heart along with 10 other guys. Will he win or will someone else win her over. In this story Sam's twin sister Luna is trying to help Freddie win the competition while saving her heart from Lucien, Freddie's twin. Will she be able to help Freddie and save her heart, or will one of them be lost? Don't forget Carly. She's confused. She doesn't know who she likes. Will she ruin a relationship trying? Or will she be victorious?

Another story is also a Icarly Fanfiction called. " I Got a secret." This is about a web show called Lunar Eclipse, which happens to be the family of Sam and Freddie. When they go to England to meet there family again. Will there family bring the two together while finding love of there own? Or will dark secrets destroy the two families and bring them apart, and bring the destruction of the worlds?

In a Gakuen Alice, Victorious, and Icarly Crossover. Natsume has burned down the school, Cat has accidentally flooded the school, and Freddie has accidentally electrified the school. Now They have built a school for all three schools causing them all to meet. At the school they find out that Natsume, Tori, and Sam are related to this shy girl named Natsuke Luna Vladimira Blackrose. Can they get Natsuke's real personality to come out while being able to win the Webawards, Music awards, and don't forget the Alice awards? Does Natsuke have a unknown talent? Does Natsume have a crush on a certain brunette? Does Tori have a secret lover? And What's with Freddie and Sam?

In The Icarly/Gallagher crossover" The daughters of Cammie Morgan." Sam and Luna are forced to go to this mysterious Gallagher academy, and Gibby, Freddie, and Shane have been transferred to Blackthorne Academy. Will the two friends meet again? Will Carly see her two best friends again? And will Spencer stop blowing things up?

In the Gakuen Alice Story. " Natsuke." it introduces Natsuke Hyuuga. Natsume's twin sister, and their rivalry. The two siblings have fell in love and had their heart broken by each other. They shouldn't have fell for their rivials best friends, but they didn't know, and they did anyway. Natsume Destroyed Natsuke, and Now Natsuke's out for revenge. This is a camp rock, and Gakuen Alice Cross over.

In The camp rock story. " Camp love." The connect four kids go to Camp rock. Nathaniel Gray's Son, Christian Gray meets a girl name Alicia. Alicia hides herself under her huge glasses, and werid clothing. She is invisible to say. Christian starts to fall for Alicia, and Alicia starts to wonder how she got into this mess. She didn't like singing, but then remembered. Her friend Hailey dragged her along. Will Christian get his girl? Or will she be forced to leave Camp Rock?

Pretty Little Daughters is also a new one. The four main characters in the future have daughters, each daughter a secret, some similar to there parents, some not. But they all are being haunted by A. Based off of Pretty Little Liars.

Also Next Generation- A Glee fan fiction is being created as we speak! It's about what happens when the old Glee club goes to College, and a new Glee club starts up. What will happen?

Gallagher Vs. Blackthorne- A Gallagher crosser over- is going to probably be added last. Cammie's twin sister that no one knew had has been found and is now going to Gallagher Academy. Zach's cousin, Alex goes to the academy also. As Cammie tries to get closer to Chessie as she is her sister, but the attempts pushes Chessie farther away. Alex is the only one who is able to get close to Chessie. But why is the question, and why is there a new Circle of Cavan now arising?

AND FINALLY Watashi Ni XX Shinasai- His Turn- Akira needs to prove that he is interested in girls to his parents, and the new girl needs to write a romance story or her publisher fires her? Can the two of them together make a arrangement? Or will it turn into something more.

Just remember It Started in the summer will be updated, so will the sequel to Everybody has secrets, is the story Secrets are for spilling will be updated. That story is a crossover of Pretty little liars, Gakuen Alice, and Gossip Girls. The story Every body has secrets will be revamped, and changed so look out for that. And the story undercover will be changed too. I'm changing it so it has more action, drama, and romance in it!

Yep that's a lot of stories just for you. . Also there are more stories then this, I just want to wait a bit before uploading? Any questions? Ideas, and thing else? Just ask. Once I get onto a steady schedule they will either be updated each week by relation. Just ask. Which means all Gakuen Alice stories will be updated together and etc. Or 2-3 stories will be updated each week. Thanks for sticking with me, and also please check out my profile so you can understand the family relations in these stories and crossovers.


	5. AN forgot something in the last one

Quick thing user name actually is now Chessa-Sirius-Black, and I am also now a Beta-Reader!yay! So if you need any help ask me! I'm here for you! Also out of school on Vacation! I'll be updating more once I get on more! So thanks for still being here for me and I want you to know I appericate it and thanks a lot! Love you so much! I will not quit any story or drop any!


End file.
